


Wild's Wild Ride

by artistica18



Series: Wild’s Wide World [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Wild's Hyrule, just some silly fun with the guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistica18/pseuds/artistica18
Summary: Wild's Hyrule is too large for the team to walk, so they grab some horses at the stable.Wild gets the chance to show off his shiny ride.And Legend is scared by large horses.





	Wild's Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by jojo56830's AU on tumblr and can be found here -> https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/

Wild’s Hyrule is...

Too damn big.

It’s huge and massive and sprawling and every other synonym in the book. It stretches, seemingly endless, for miles. Hyrule Field alone could nearly swallow all of Time’s homeland.

And so it was decreed (in a number of rather rude and expressive words from Legend) that they would be riding instead of walking.

Lucky for them, Wild, like all Links, was a hoarder of everything. Including horses. A horse-hoarder, if you will. As Wild leads them to Dueling Peaks Stable, which was still way too far to walk, he shifts in stance, from constantly nervous and looking over his shoulder to slightly less nervous and slightly more confident. He strides up to the owner of the stable and starts talking seriously with him for a few moments. Soon after, a young stable hand leads four horses up to the group.

One of the horses was very familiar already to some of the Links, a dark chestnut with a white mane and tail and a broad blaze on her face.

“I call Epona!” Time and Twilight both say at the same time while reaching for the mare’s reins. They stop and stare each other down. Twilight’s eyes narrow and he tightens his grip. He raised this horse from a foal dammit. Time just raises one eyebrow and watches him, daring him to take the first connection to his home they’d found outside of his own realm. The staring match went on for ten minutes, the others looking on nervously.

“Okay, fine!” Twilight cracks under the disapproving stare of his mentor and mounts the dapple grey Stonepelt.  
Time smirks and swings up on Epona’s back, stroking her mane while Warriors settles into the royal saddle of the pure white Regalia. Sky, who was still shaky on riding a horse instead of a Loftwing, was put on the calm and patient Bella, Wild’s first horse, a pretty pale pinto.

“Wait, but that’s only four. Do we have to double up?” Wind asks, confused, looking around at the other smaller members of the group, as he, Four, Legend, and Hyrule didn’t yet have a horse.

Wild shakes his head. “The rest of you will be on Garuda.”

“Who?”

Wild just grins as three stable hands have to work together to bring out-

“THAT IS NOT A hoRSE!” Legend yelps, skittering backwards. “That is a monstrosity!”

Garuda leans down and snuffles Wild’s hair. It’s quite a distance, as Garuda is nearly three times the size of a normal horse, and twice as wide. Wild just laughs and pets the Gerudo stallion’s nose, reaching all the way up to pet him. “Oh, he's just a big sweetheart!”

The others didn’t miss the way the stable hands looked incredulously at each other. Legend backs up a few more steps. “How do you expect us to even get on that thing?”

“That thing has a name, and look- we have a step stool.” It’s not a step stool. It’s a full-sized ladder, the kind used to get up on a roof or into a hay loft. It rests precariously against Garuda’s patient shoulder.

“He’s so big!” Wind laughs and scrambles up it and swings onto Garuda’s back. He’s far too small and it’s a comical sight to see the youngest Link astride the massive stallion. “I feel like a giant!”

Four sighs and climbs up to sit in front of him. His feet don’t even clear Garuda’s sides, and stick almost straight out to either side. He gulps nervously and grabs the thick red mane. “Well then. At least I’m finally taller than all of you,” he jokes.

‘Rule is next, and he’s the one who takes the reins as well, with the two smallest members of the party held securely between. He looks down at Wild. “Will he even listen to us? We’re like fleas up here.”

Wild shrugs. “I mean... probably?”

Legend just shakes his head. “Nope, nope nope. I’m riding with Twilight. No way.” And he gets on Stonepelt behind the tattooed wolf. “Nu-uh.”

That’s when Wind starts counting and frowns. “Hey, Wild? What are you going to ride?”

Wild’s large grin gets larger, and scarier. “Oh. I have my own ride.” He aims the Sheikah Slate at the road, just in front of the group, and presses a button. The blue strands of Sheikah magic descend, and form what appears to be a vehicle of some kind.

“What. _Is_. **That**?”

It’s shaped... vaguely like a horse. It has the same sort of style and aesthetics as most of the Sheikah tech they’ve already seen. But this thing is much smaller, on two wheels with a seat in the middle and handles at the front.

Wild swings a leg over and grabs the handles, grinning back at the group. “Try to keep up!” There’s a roar as he revs the engine, the wheels squealing and the back tire kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt. He speeds away and whistles, and all of the horses kick up and start galloping after his peals of laughter.

“Wait!” Wind calls, “I want to ride with Wild now!”


End file.
